Question: In a certain sequence the first term is $a_1=2007$ and the second term is $a_2=2008$.  Furthermore, the values of the remaining terms are chosen so that $a_n+a_{n+1}+a_{n+2}=n$ for all $n\ge 1$.  Determine $a_{1000}$.
To get started, we compute the first ten terms as: \[ 2007, 2008, -4014, 2008, 2009, -4013, 2009, 2010, -4012, 2010, \ldots \]It appears that each term is 1 greater than the number three terms previous.  We can demonstrate that this will always occur using the given recurrence relation.  We know that $a_n+a_{n+1}+a_{n+2}=n$ and that $a_{n+1}+a_{n+2}+a_{n+3}=n+1$.  Subtracting the former from the latter yields $a_{n+3}-a_n=1$, which is the pattern that we observed.  Therefore we find that \[ a_1 = 2007, \ a_4=2008, \ a_7=2009, \ldots, a_{1000}=2007+333=\boxed{\mathbf{2340}}. \]